


Electric Soul

by misspamplemousse



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspamplemousse/pseuds/misspamplemousse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is from "Young and Beautiful" by Lana del Rey.<br/>I'm really new at this fanfic writing thing, so I want to thank <b>leocolfer</b> for being my beta and helping me through this.<br/>Tagged M for future chapters.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "Young and Beautiful" by Lana del Rey.  
> I'm really new at this fanfic writing thing, so I want to thank **leocolfer** for being my beta and helping me through this.  
>  Tagged M for future chapters.

The collection was almost ready. Kurt went through the remaining sketches, thinking about the little details that could make the designs perfect. It was his final at fashion school after all and he wanted to graduate with a bang. The theme he’d chosen was ‘Change’, inspired in the huge changes in his life since he moved to NY. From Broadway dreams to fashion star, from engaged and in love to flirty and single, from wide eyed ingénue to slightly jaded young man. New York is an eclectic city and it rubbed on him, his tastes changed as well, so wide and varied that his younger self would look at him in awe. He was happy with the man he turned into, even with the hard stuff he went through to get there.

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes when his roommate Monica entered the room with two eyeliners in her hand and a clueless expression.

"Oh god, help me! I’m going to this casting, you know? It’s for The Girl in a rock video, and I don’t know which eyeliner works better with this dress" she didn’t breathe once “I’m in despair".

He glanced at her outfit “None. Too predictable. Use the sparkly navy one, give the cat eye a rest and go a little Siouxie. That dress is too Posh Spice already, punk it up a bit. It makes your legs look gorgeous though, I like it."

He had met Monica at fashion school, when she was dating one of his partners and asked her to be his model for a while. At the time she was a bit of an insufferable hipster but she still had great style and was smart and sarcastic, so they got along well. Months later she offered Kurt to move with her when she broke up with her girlfriend, and since the place was nicer than Bushwick and his part of the rent affordable, he accepted. They became really good friends quickly.

She came out again, all dolled up and gave a little spin and Kurt whistled and smiled. “You look killer. If you don’t get the part I’ll spam the fuck of their twitter telling them they’re blind dumbasses."

"Oh, don’t worry. I’ll get it." she said, smiling brightly.

She blew him a kiss goodbye and left him alone with his designs again. A couple of hours later he looked at the last finished picture, his work finally done. He was tired but exhilarated; it was everything he imagined, some pieces even better than he had thought.

"That’s it. My first collection." he whispered to the empty room.

____________________________

It was 3 a.m. when he heard the slam of the front door and Monica’s loud voice.

"Kuuuurt! Are you awake?"

"I am now" he answered stumbling out of bed, and glared at her from the hall “Don’t you own a watch or you just don’t care about sleeping at all?"

"I do have a watch, and sleeping is possible whenever there’s a horizontal surface. Shut up and be happy because I got you a present."

He quirked an eyebrow.

"I accept it as an apology for waking me up, but why is the reason of the present?"

"Because your fairy-godmother-fashion-skills got me the job and a date with the drummer. Who, by the way, is hot as hell. So thanks." she kissed his cheek and wrapped a silk scarf around his neck.

“It’s beautiful but you didn’t have to, I knew you’d get the part.” he said inspecting the bright blue fabric. “Now, tell me all about it. I’ll make coffee.”

They settled on the couch and Mona played a song on her iPhone. She was babbling about how great was the band and how good was the drummer, but he was distracted by the singer. It sounded familiar in some way, but he couldn’t tell who he was.

“Hey Mons, are they famous? I think I heard the singer before.”

“Err… nope, they’re brand new. I mean, they’ve been playing underground for some years but this is their first single.”

He couldn’t help but snort. “Mona, you’re such a hipster that even the band you work for has never been heard of before.”

She crossed her arms and frowned “You’re stupid. Shut up.”

Kurt smiled smugly “No I’m not. And by the way, guess who’s finished his amazing first collection? I give you a clue; he’s super smart and not stupid at all.”

Mona almost jumped from her seat and hugged him tightly. “Congratulations! You are golden, baby. Will you show it to me?”

“I don’t want to jinx it, but I’ll show you later.”

“Okay, great. So now you’re not that busy you can come with me to the rehearsals and the shooting for the video; you’ll meet my new boytoy. Please say yes.”

“I’ll think about it”. Monica tended to forget about the world when she was with someone she fancied, Kurt being no exception, and it was kind of annoying; but he was curious about that singer.

“I’ll be a good girl, I promise. Please come.” She pulled the puppy eyes and he rolled his eyes.

“Fine. But now I’m going to bed because some crazy bitch woke me up from my beauty sleep. Goodnight Mons.”

“Goodnight Kurt.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mona was taking forever to get ready for the rehearsal and Kurt was tapping his foot impatiently as he watched her come and go.

“You look fine! Let’s just go, we’re gonna be late.” He said as he stood up.

“Pss, they’ll wait for me. I want to be perfect.” She said as she smudged her eyeliner some more.

“You are never going to be perfect, okay? This is close enough, let’s go. Now.”

She huffed and grabbed her stuff, and they left.

After a short taxi ride they arrived at a building covered with graffiti, which gave it a shady look. Kurt wondered if it was the right place, but Monica was already strutting past the rusty fire escape and knocked the big metallic door.

A tall and lanky guy with bleached blond hair opened the door and greeted Mona with a little hug.

“Kurt, this is Jon. He plays the bass in _Land of Fire_. Jon, this is Kurt, he is fabulous. And my best friend, so be nice with him.” The girl talked to the bass player as if she knew him for years, but the man didn’t seem to mind.

“Hey Kurt.” The skinny guy greeted with a smile “She told us you are like her fashion guru or something.”

Kurt laughed and glanced at his friend “Talking about me already? Yeah, I guess I am. I heard your single, it’s really good. What is it called?”

“Ten Minutes Romance. It’s an awful name, but our singer writes most of the songs and he thought it was cool. The lyrics are good though.”

Meanwhile, Mona was attached to the face of a hunky guy with both arm fully tattooed and Kurt supposed that was the oh-so-great drummer. He cleared his throat until they stopped and the girl smiled apologetically.

“I’m sorry. This is Daniel, drummer and _Land of Fire_ ’s resident hottie.” She introduced, still holding the big guy. “This is my best friend Kurt. I kind of promised him I’ll behave, so we’ll finish this later, okay?” Daniel just nodded in acknowledgment and shook Kurt’s hand.

“Nice to meet you. You must be the fashion dude. Monica talks a lot about you.”

“Yeah, she talks a lot about you too.” He smiled softly. Even with his rough appearance, Daniel was very polite. He was a little worried about Mona, but the drummer seemed like a good guy.

“I don’t mean to be nosy, but aren’t you supposed to be rehearsing?”

Jon shrugged “Yeah, but our singer is late and he has the script for the video. This time it’s not really a rehearsal, just a script reading and hanging out. Having a good time, y’know?”

“Yeah, we’re making all this by ourselves, so nobody’s hurrying us. We don’t want to get all crazy about it.” Dan added.

It was almost an hour later and the four of them were comfortably sitting in a big couch, chatting animatedly. Kurt liked them a lot, their stories about concerts and tours were interesting and hilarious, and he was glad he accepted Mona’s invitation. They were still absorbed by conversation when the front door opened.

“Bitches, I’m home!” a slightly raspy voice called as the door slammed shut.

Jon stood up and waved “Hey Sebster! You are late. Get your ass here now and give us the script”

Kurt turned around and froze. “No fucking way” he muttered.

“What is it?” Mona asked, confused by the sudden change in her friend’s behavior.

Of course the voice was familiar; he had heard it back in Lima when he was in high school, but he never imagined he would hear it again: Sebastian Smythe. He was still tall and skinny, but he looked a little broader and his arms were adorned with colorful tattoos, and some cursive script peeked behind the deep cut of his v-neck t-shirt.

“Hey Mona, did you bring your pet?” he said as he walked towards the group, but then he actually focused on Kurt and blurted “Holy shit.”

The other three looked clueless as Kurt and Sebastian were in a silent stare contest.

“Do you guys know each other?” Mona asked, trying to cut the tension.

“Yes” they answered in unison, and then glared at each other again.

“I know him from high school. He used to be around my boyfriend being a disgusting sleazeball.” Kurt explained trying to keep it casual.

“Sounds like Sebster” Daniel said with a laugh.

Sebastian scowled at his friend and spat back with the same nonchalance “I was just trying to spice up his life, since you were such a stuck up prude.”

“Fuck off, you didn’t even know me. You were just bitter because Blaine didn’t want to hook up with you.” He said smugly. Kurt didn’t want to behave like he used to, it’s been many years after all and he didn’t want to give Sebastian the satisfaction, but that bastard was still annoying as ever.

“Yeah, yeah… Whatever. He probably couldn’t handle all this anyway. Go have fun with My Little Hobbit and get out of my face, you bore me to death just sitting there.” He sneered. Kurt bristled and leered back.

“As if I wanted to see your chipmunk face.”  He stood up, kissed Mona’s temple and turned to Daniel “Can you give her a ride home?” The big man nodded and Kurt thanked him.

“It’s been a pleasure to meet you guys, I’m sorry your singer is such a piece of shit.” He greeted from the front door. “Bye Sebastard, I hope you choke on a dick!”

“I sure will, gayface!” Sebastian shouted back, but Kurt was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I heard "Young and Beautiful" by Lana del Rey I couldn't stop imagining Sebastian in a rock band, that was like the genesis of this fic.
> 
> The name of the band is based on a province of my country, Tierra del Fuego, which translates into “Land of Fire”. I thought it sounded cool and I kept it.
> 
> And once again, thanks to my beta **leocolfer**
> 
> I hope you’re enjoying it. Comments are highly appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my lovely beta [leocolfer](http://www.leocolfer.tumblr.com) (hey, I know how to html now!)  
> And thanks to all of you who read and comment! I can't love you enough :)

It was late night when Monica came home and found him on the sofa with his laptop on his knees, browsing a fashion blog.

“Hi babe, are you okay? Do you want to talk about what happened?” she asked softly as she sat next to him.

Kurt set the laptop on the coffee table and threw an arm around the girl. “No, it’s fine. I don’t even know why I acted like that, we’re adults now, but I guess we don’t know how to talk to each other without throwing insults. I still think he’s an asshole, but I should have faked it I guess.”

“Yeah, he’s kind of an ass. But he can be really nice when he wants to. He’s always been nice to me, it was really weird watch you both go apeshit.”

“Yeah, I’m not proud about it, sorry I left like that. I bet the guys think I’m crazy now.”

“No, it’s fine. They were confused, but they really liked you and they know about Sebster’s douchey ways, so no harm done. In fact, they expect you to go next time.”

He was a little embarrassed to see them again after that scene, but he didn’t want to let their new friendship be ruined by a childish rivalry. He sighed “This time I’m the one who promises to behave.” Mona let a little laugh out and Kurt took her hand and said “So tell me, how did it go with the reading?”

———————————-

A week later when he was leaving the last period’s class, his professor called him to talk about his final presentation.

“Mr. Hummel, as you must know every year we choose a senior student’s portfolio and expose it in the Fashion Week to represent our school. Of course, it must be the best and have enough quality to be up to the occasion.” The old woman’s tone was solemn, but she smiled “Congratulations. Your work exceeded expectations and we are glad to have you representing our institution.”

Kurt blinked, speechless for a moment. “Oh my god. Thank you so much, this is incredible… I- I don’t know what to say. Thank you.”

“This is a great opportunity but it’s also a great responsibility. You will have to work with a team we will assign you and confection all the outfits in your portfolio. If you need help just ask us, but it’s your work and you are in charge of it.”

“Yes, I’ll work very hard on it. Thank you so much.” He couldn’t stop grinning like an idiot, but he didn’t care. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity and he hadn’t even graduated yet. He was so lucky.

He immediately texted his friends about the good news, and they arranged to meet in a bar to celebrate.

———

That night he and Monica were getting ready to go, when she asked “Do you mind if Dan and the guys go too? I kinda invited them, sorry I didn’t ask.”

“No, it’s fine. But you have the worst manners ever.”

“Yes, I’m the worst, whatever. The thing is, Sebastian is coming too.”

“Well, honestly I’d rather not see Sebastian’s face, but if he keeps his mouth shut I might not punch it.”

She bounced cheerfully and kissed his cheek “Yay! I love you. I’ll ask Dan to keep him on a tight leash.”

Kurt giggled “Oh, yes please. Blaine is coming and even if we’re not together I don’t want Sebastian being all nasty with him. I just want us to have a good time.”

“If you are not sure I can tell him not to go.”

He shrugged “Nah, it’s okay. I’m over it. And I’ll give him the chance to act like a grown up, let’s see if he takes it.”

 

When they arrived at the bar, Blaine and Rachel were already there saving them seats.

“Hey Kurt!” Rachel called loudly over the music and the chatter. She stood up to hug him tightly as soon as he got to the table. “I missed you so much! And congratulations, you are so fantastic! There’s no one who deserves it more than you . And besides, being good friends with a famous designer will do wonders for my popularity once I break through on Broadway.”

“Thanks Rach, I missed you too.”

Blaine stood up once the short girl let Kurt go and hugged him warmly “Congratulations! You are one step away of being a fashion superstar.”

He looked at Blaine haughtily but with a bright smile “I’m already a fashion superstar in the blogosphere. I’m taking over the world now.”

They laughed and drank, catching up with each others lives. Rachel had the main role in a successful off Broadway musical and was planning to get married the next year; Blaine was in his last year in Nyada but he still managed to get a part in a quite popular production of Much Ado About Nothing and he loved it. Kurt was glad that all his friends were happy doing the things they loved, even when he remembered being devastated and resentful when his Broadway dreams shattered.

“Guys, I’m warning you because if I don’t it will be pretty shocking. This beautiful crazy lady I live with is dating a drummer. Of a rock band. Whose singer is… drum roll please” Mona tapped her fingers as she stared at Kurt with a knowing smile, and the blue eyed boy cleared his throat and said “Sebastian Smythe! And he’s coming tonight.”

Blaine and Rachel looked at them incredulously, and the girl muttered “No way.”

“Yeah, I know. He’s still an asshole, so don’t let him rile you up. I already made a scene when I found out and it got pretty nasty.”

Mona laughed again “It was quite a show actually. It’s been ages I didn’t see you that mad. It was glorious.”

“Hush. We have history, and he was mean to me first.”

“Actually it was you who called him sleazeball.”

“Whatever. When he comes let’s ignore his stupidity and have a good time.”

About twenty minutes later Dan, Jon and Sebastian arrived and Mona instantly clung to her guy. Blaine and Rachel moved to make space for the guys and the all said their hellos.

“Long time no seeing you Blaine” Sebastian flashed him a smirky smile. “And congratulations on your dressmaking thing, gayface.” he said as he glanced from Kurt to Blaine.

“Thanks Alvin, you are so charming.” Kurt deadpanned.

Blaine, polite as ever, tried to change the subject. “We heard you guys are in a band. That’s really cool. What kind of music do you play?”

“Yeah, we are not even sure. It’s like alternative rock with a dash of stoner, kind of grunge but not as 90’s.” Jon explained.

“Oh, it sounds interesting.” Rachel chimed, and Kurt was sure she had no idea what they were talking about.

“So Blainey, are you into the rockstar type?” the freckled guy asked suggestively, making his move quickly. Kurt rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“Oh, no. I enjoy the music, but no. Actually, my boyfriend is quite the opposite of that.” Blaine answered with a smile. Kurt wondered how could he be so nice all the time.

“So you two are still together?” Sebastian asked, his head motioning from Blaine to Kurt.

The short boy laughed and Kurt interjected “No, no. It’s been ages since we broke up. We’re still best friends, but no. He has a lovely boyfriend though. Not a bit like you, so keep your paws off.”

“Fine, fine. You always manage to spoil all the fun, Hummel.” He stood up and went to the bar to get more drinks.

They drank and talked for the rest of the night, and Sebastian behaved pretty well. They bantered like the old times, but nobody said something hurtful or inappropriate so it was fine.

It was around 2 a.m. when Blaine and Rachel left, and not much later Jon said he had to go as well. Monica was pretty drunk and kept falling asleep on Daniel’s shoulder.

“I want to go home” she mumbled.

Kurt stood up and took his jacket “Okay honey, stay awake for a minute, huh? I’ll go out and catch a cab for us.”

“No, no” she shook her head and grabbed a fistful of Dan’s t-shirt to look him straight in the eye “I want to go home with you.” The drummer just nodded in response and kissed her softly.

“Okay, Daniel. I like you and you seem like you’re a nice man. But she’s still wasted and if you dare to do anything to her while she’s vulnerable I’ll hunt your sorry ass. And I’m serious. Understood?” Kurt warned.

“Yes. I’ll take care of her, don’t worry. I’d never do anything out of place.” Dan promised. Kurt hugged them both and the couple left.

Kurt was about to leave as well when Sebastian stopped him “Hey, I’m still here. It’s rude to leave someone like that.”

“Yeah, I’m doing you a favor. I thought you didn’t want to see my gay face” he snarked, and he heard his own words slur. “But I guess I’m a little drunk, and alcohol makes you slightly bearable so fine, I’ll stay.”

“Hmm. Yeah, alcohol makes you bearable too. And actually you don’t look as gay as you used to. I mean, you even have stubble. This is crazy, you look like a real man.” he observed, squinting a little in the dim light.

“That’s because I am, obviously. You still look like a rodent though. But you don’t have CW hair anymore. Your hair is longer now, it kinda looks like a mop.”

“I know, that’s why I wear beanies, I have to tame the mane.”

“What? Are you a lion now, rat boy?”

They laughed and Kurt felt weirdly comfortable with the man in front of him, the one he had hated so much, and Sebastian seemed like he was having a nice time as well. They spent the rest of the night talking nonsense and laughing until the bar closed.

They left the bar, the night air clearing their dizziness. Sebastian took a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one. Before he could take a drag Kurt fished it out of his fingers and drew it on.

“What the hell?” Sebastian exclaimed, caught off guard.

“What? You have more, learn how to share.” The blue eyed boy retorted with a little pout.

“Where did your manners go? You could have asked for it. Besides, I didn’t know you smoked.” He said as he lit another one. He took a long drag as he stared at Kurt, how a thin stream of smoke left his lips.

“I don’t really smoke. Sometimes I do, when I feel like it, but I never buy cigarettes. And there’s nothing wrong with my manners, I just do what I want. I want it, I take it.”

Sebastian couldn’t help but smile. “I see.”

They kept smoking quietly, until Kurt flicked the remains of his cigarette and broke the silence.

“I really like your song. Monica plays it all the time; I should be hating it already.”

“But you don’t”

“No, I think it’s good.”

The taller boy smiled again “Thanks. I’ve never thought you like that kind of music. You were always such show tune boy.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow “I guess you don’t know me as well as you thought.”

“True. You are so different now, it’s kinda scary.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment”

“It was. You make me curious of what the hell happened to you.”

“Hmm. Maybe someday I’ll tell you.”

Kurt didn’t know if it was the alcohol haze of the alien sensation of enjoying Sebastian’s company, but he felt inside a bubble. Until he realized he was a block away from his apartment and tried to get back to earth.

“Hey, you walked me home.”

“Huh?” Sebastian seemed lost in his thoughts.

“I live there” said, pointing at the building across the street.

Sebastian shook his head a little “Oh, wow. I didn’t even know where I was going.”

“Can you get home from here?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll take a taxi”

“Okay”

“Okay”

They stood there, staring at each other without saying a word, but this time the silence wasn’t easy. It was charged of something they couldn’t name. Sebastian figured out that the best way to break it was to bring back the banter.

“Goodnight princess” he tried to tease, all smirky, but it didn’t have any bite.

Kurt smiled and whispered “Goodnight weasel” and turned away into his place .


End file.
